


I Bless The Rains Down In Africa

by BumbleBeeDoll



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Africa by Toto, F/M, Fluff, Songfic, this is kinda cheesy to me but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBeeDoll/pseuds/BumbleBeeDoll
Summary: Venom and Quiet get stuck in a hideout together during a vicious rainstorm in Africa and reflect upon their relationship while enjoying music together.A songfic exploring Venom and Quiet's relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this story for a month now, not really sure if I like it 100% but I figured I may as well post it already instead of continuously nitpicking at it. I hope there aren't any typos and everything makes sense!  
> This song has always made me think of these two, so please enjoy this wicked cheesy fic :)

"We can hide out in here, Quiet!" Venom shouted over the storm as he pointed to an abandoned house. Typically, Quiet didn't mind the rain storms in Africa, she actually loved them. The small droplets felt amazing on her skin and kept her ready to go on her missions with Venom. This storm, however, was too harsh for her and her parasites couldn't keep up with the intake of water. She felt like she was drowning and needed to get out of the rain and soon. Lightning cracked across the sky and Quiet, using all of her willpower, shot herself across the field to the house Venom pointed to. She burst through the door and fell onto the ground. Venom caught up with her and slammed the door shut, a round of thunder ripping above their heads. 

Quiet's body shook as her parasites took in the last of the rain on her body and Venom stared at her, on alert to make sure she was going to be okay. Once her body stilled and she sat up, back to normal, Venom relaxed. He started to remove his gear, knowing they'd be here awhile with the strength of the storm raging outside. He laid out his gear neatly on the only table in the small house. The 'house' had only a single room and it seemed to be more of a storage shed, as there was only a table and some shelves, all bare though. Venom removed his shirt and laid it out across the table too, hoping it would dry at least a little bit in their downtime. Quiet gazed upon his muscular back, a quick flush spreading across her cheeks. She had always found him attractive, not minding all of the scars. If anything, she thought they added to his look and she thought they were attractive too.  

This wasn't the first time he had been shirtless around her. When he knew their outings to Afghanistan were going to be particularly hot, he would forego his shirt right before he would get out of the ACC. The first time he did it though, she definitely caught a hint of shyness from him when she looked over his naked torso, taking in all of the scars. At the time, Venom hadn't really shown people his new torso yet. It had had scars and healed over bullet wounds before but now, after the event at MSF before he entered his nine year coma, it was covered in even more scars and he didn't know what to think of himself. 

As a soldier dedicated to his work, Venom never really thought of how he was perceived in a romantic way by others, but after being with Quiet for some time now, it was crossing his mind more frequently. He liked the way she carried herself and how she didn't put up with the bullshit his soldiers would give her. He tried not to focus on her attire, keeping his gaze to her face whenever he talked to her to show her respect. He knew she wasn't dressing like this because she wanted to. He would look at her in ACC though, and would feel guilty about looking when she was doing simple stretching exercises, but the way she did them always caught his eye.  

Venom finished laying out his things and Quiet was still staring when he turned around, quickly averting her gaze to her rifle on the floor. Venom looked her over once more and concluded that she was indeed going to be fine, not realizing she had just been staring. He sat against the wall in between the table with his gear and the door, his tranq gun next to him in case they got any unwanted visitors. He started to fiddle with his iDroid, sending out a report to Kaz and Ocelot that they were going to wait out the storm before heading out to their next mission in the area. Quiet picked up her rifle to distract herself from her half naked boss in front of her and inspected it for anything out of place. 

Once Quiet was satisfied with her rifle, she too rested against a wall, the one across from Venom. He put music on through his speaker on his iDroid as he did mindless Mother Base work. Quiet had heard all of these songs before as she had gone through his collection of music to listen to in her cell. She enjoyed laying on her cot, sunbathing and listening to the soft tunes, ignoring the obnoxious catcalls and insults from the Diamond Dogs. Sometimes Venom would come down to her cell and do work on his iDroid while enjoying the music with her. Those were her favorite days on Mother Base. 

She perked up when a song she hadn't heard since before the hospital attack started to play. He must've picked it up right before the storm started and she smiled to herself at it. 

 _I hear the drums echoing tonight_    
_But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation_  

She figured this must have been the first time he was hearing this song since he seemed to only really know the songs he had in his collection. Venom put down his iDroid and listened to the song, causing Quiet to smirk as she seemed to be correct on her assumption. The song softly played in the room they were resting in, the thunder and the loud, heavy rain on the roof being the only other noises.  

Venom looked over at Quiet as the first verse went on, curious to know what she thought of the new song he had picked up. He thought the beat was nice and comforting for this moment and he liked the lyrics. His eye widened though as the chorus started. 

 _It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_    
_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_  

Quiet caught a glimpse of what she thought was pink go across Venom's cheeks as the chorus played, and she blushed herself when she realized he was looking at her.  

 _I bless the rains down in Africa_    
_Gonna take some time to do the things we never had_  

They both looked away from each other, letting the song go on. She stifled a laugh from the irony of the song's lyric about the rains in Africa. As the beat of the song went on, she looked back at Venom, who was now looking out the window at the storm.  

There had been something growing between them for awhile now and she wasn't sure if she wanted to acknowledge it. The two of them would give each other looks from across the ACC and she was guilty of doing her stretches a bit seductively to see if he would notice. She knew she had a small crush on him but she was able to keep it professional out in the field. She would catch him gazing upon her during their down times but she wasn't sure if it was because he liked her too or if he was just zoning out, which he did sometimes. She knew better than to try to show him how she felt, he was her Boss now and everyone had thought of her as the 'freak' of Mother Base. There was no way he'd ever return her feelings. 

Venom had put his focus onto the storm outside, embarrassed that he had unknowingly put on a love song when he just wanted to make her happy since he knew she liked music. He hoped she wouldn't look too much into the lyrics and get mad him for trying to imply something. He had only heard the instrumental part of the song when he stole it from it's player and thought she'd like a new song to listen to in her cell. He knew there wasn't any way she'd like him, he was covered in scars on his face and his body and he was much older than her. He suppressed his feelings for her, burying them deep down inside of him.  

 _I seek to cure what's deep inside, frightened of this thing that I've become_  

That lyric sat deep within both of them and they looked at each other again as the chorus played on again. Quiet had a flicker of hope run through her mind, but in the end thought this whole situation was ridiculous. This whole thing felt like a cheesy teen romance movie, one of those with the dramatic prom scenes with the romantic song in the background as they slow danced, daring the other to make the first move. It was just a song, these lyrics didn't mean anything to them. She shifted her body away from him, figuring she should just forget everything that’s happening and just rest.  She was tired of trying to figure him out and she wished she would stop being attracted to him. She knew he wouldn't ever try to come onto her or anything, even though she at times hoped he would. She closed her eyes as the instrumental part of the song enveloped the small room, trying to relax and let the storm pass. 

 _Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you_  

She snapped her eyes open at the lyric and looked over to Venom staring at her. She swallowed a lump in her throat and he breathed in deeply, unsure of what to do. Her reaction to that lyric made his heart jump but he didn't know what to do. Was she just enjoying the song? Was she trying to say something? He wished she could talk so they could finally solve their issue.  

The song's final chorus went on and the two sat in the small room, not moving, just staring at each other. He didn't want to make the first move and be horribly wrong and Quiet felt the same way. The song came to a close and silence filled the room. More thunder sounded above their heads and Quiet looked down at the floor.  

It was just a song. 

\------- 

Venom was walking around the Med Bay, enjoying the sea breeze and the light rain they were experiencing. Before his deployments he enjoyed walking around Mother Base, taking in the sights of the hard work him and his men have put into it. It helped with clearing his head and he liked to check up on his soldiers, knowing it helped with boosting morale too. He came across the entrance to Quiet's cell and heard the faint sound of music coming from it. As he reached the stairs that lead down to her, he was able to recognize the song. It was the song they had listened to that day during the heavy rain storm. Quiet had kept her distance from him since that day and he was worried he had upset her. He walked down the steps to see Quiet lounging by some of the bars of her cell, her arms wrapped around the bars. She turned her head to see who was coming to visit her and immediately turned her head back away from him upon seeing it was Venom. He let out a sigh and walked over to her, standing right in front of her. She turned her head down and he noticed the look of hurt in her eyes. 

"Did I do something to upset you?" He asked her, his voice a low grumble. She looked back up at him, wishing she could speak her feelings to him. Something in her was screaming at her to finally do something. She reached a hand out and placed it on his bearded cheek, looking into to his lone eye, pleading for him to understand her. 

 _Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you_  

The lyrics rang out into the cell and in a swift motion, Venom threw out his worries and grabbed Quiet's waist through the bars and kissed her. Quiet phased through the bars and pushed Venom up against the wall, kissing him deeper.  

 _It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_    
_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_    
_I bless the rains down in Africa_  

The two ignored the shocked voices of the Diamond Dogs above them, and after kissing for some time, Quiet rested herself against Venom's body. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close and he buried his face into her neck, letting out a relaxed sigh. The two felt like there was a weight lifted off them and a fog of uncertainty had cleared.  

\----- 

Venom and Quiet were sitting next to each other on Quiet's cot in her cell, enjoying the music playing softly. Quiet's head was resting on Venom's shoulder and he was idly running his hand through her ponytail while he used his other hand to look over his iDroid. It was nighttime and the only things lighting her cell was the moon above and the blue light from his iDroid. They could hear the sounds of the crashing waves of the sea below and it blended with their music peacefully. Quiet pressed herself even closer to Venom and with all the sounds around her, and the feeling of him playing with her hair, she was lulled into a happy, relaxing sleep, happy she could finally be with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I wasn't sure how to really wrap it up at the end so I hope what I wrote works ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I have a smutty sequel to this that's already typed up that I'll be posting soon. It involves the shower stall at the Med Bay platform ;)  
> [MGS blog is pudgyvenomsnake.tumblr.com!]


End file.
